Comment te dire
by Elira-Alier
Summary: Elle est partie suite à un conflit. Swan Queen.
1. Chapter 1

Rien est à moi. Je me base sur le dernier conflit entre Emma et Regina. La magie n'existe pas. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Tu as disparu, tu t'es envolée, tu es partie, tu t'es évaporée. Mais où es - tu ? J'ai besoin de te voir, de t'entendre. Je veux te parler, m'excuser... On s'est battu, déchirées avec des phrases si violantes. Je souffre ; énormément pas à cause de toi, mais moi, je suis coupable, je t'ai détruit. Et pourquoi ? Parce que je pensais détenir la vérité, je ne t'ai pas écouté, j'ai hurlé, je t'ai crié dessus. Je m'en veux. Tu semblais si heureuse en m'ouvrant ta porte, et j'ai tout gâché. Maintenant je te cherche, tu m'obsèdes, je n'en dors plus, la culpabilité me ronge, me dévore. J'ai cru en cette rumeur, cette stupide rumeur, et je m'en suis attachée comme une pauvre collégienne. Je t'ai hais. Non j'ai hais ce que tu n'étais pas. Je suis tellement désolée. Je t'appelle sans cesse pour que tu acceptes mes excuses... Tu ne devrais pas, j'ai été si puérile, aveuglée alors que je crois tant en toi. Tu es une bonne personne, tu as un cœur... Et je l'ai brisé. Tu... Tu me manque terriblement, je ne pensais pas que cela puisse être possible. Tout nos souvenirs tournent en boucle dans ma tête, j'ai si peur de les oublier, de t'oublier... Toi. Nos disputes, nos confrontations, nos manipulations, notre petit jeu en fait. Tu me faisait perdre la tête, tu m'énervais ! Mais qu'est que j'aimais ça ... Nos regards noirs qui se voulaient emplis de haine mais pas le moins du monde car on gardait nos rictus de plaisir qui eux se voulait machiavélique. Qu'on a pu être bête... Mais je suis allé trop loin, je t'ai tenu responsable de l'accident cardiaque d'Archie. Quelle erreur... Puis... C'est tellement dur à avouer... Puis j'ai utilisé tes points faibles pour t'abattre encore plus, comme si apprendre la mort de la personne la plus aimable de cette ville, n'était pas assez dur. Toi qui m'avais parlé de tes douleurs d'enfance, toi qui m'avais fait confiance. Je t'ai abattu sans aucune pitié, tel un chasseur avide de tuer. Mais tu n'es pas un animal, tu es un être humain, tu es Regina. Et tu as disparu. As - tu pleuré ? Qu'elle question idiote, bien sur je t'ai fait mal. Une imbécile qui veux que tu reviennes, une imbécile à qui tu manques beaucoup, une imbécile qui tiens à toi malgré toutes les injures qu'elle a proféré, une imbécile... Une imbécile qui se prénomme Emma.

"Une imbécile qui t'aime" lâchais-je dans un sanglot.

Cette phrase résonna dans mon cœur, quoi j'aime Regina, non c'est juste une amie... Ou... Non. Quatre jours sans dormir ça me fait dire des choses insensées... Mais quartes jours que je ne pense qu'à elle. Il faut que je la vois sinon je vais réellement devenir dingue. Attend pourquoi je me suis emporté contre elle ? Elle était allé voir notre cher Archie pour lui parler, lui qui a l'oreille attentive et un regard sans jugement. C'était tout à fit normal qu'elle lui rende visite. Mais alors... J'étais jalouse, c'est à moi que je voulais qu'elle se confesse, j'étais là pour elle, les bras grand ouvert pour la réconforter et prête à essuyer ses larmes. Tout ça elle ne pouvait pas le savoir avec notre comportement conflictuel. Si on agissait comme ça c'était notre manière de nous dire qu'on s'aimait bien au fond... Et puis elle avait tant de repartie que ce jeu en devenait si intéressant et additif. Je suis droguée à elle et je suis en pleine crise de manque. Regina je ferais tout pour que tu me reviennes... Je t'en supplie donné moi un signe de vie.

La photo était touchante, une jolie tignasse blonde endormie en boule dans son lit chiffonné, mais si l'on regardait son visage de plus près les traces d'un maquillage ayant coulé brisées ce paysage angélique.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, j'aimerai savoir si vous voulez une suite ? Si oui je me met au boulot !

Toute critique est attendue.

À bientôt'

Elira


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le deuxième chapitre, un peu très court mais ça va me servir de transition et j'ai pu mettre un peu le décor en place, chose qui n'est pas du tout mon fort.

Merci à tous ! :D

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Cinquième jour depuis la disparition de Regina. Non je ne viens pas de penser ça et si. Bon je vais faire un tour au café Le Granny pour me changer un peu les idées.  
J'entre il n'y pas grand monde en se début d'après midi, qui pour mon sonne comme ma matinée. Enfin je m'installe et attrape le journal du coin, en temps que Shérif je me dois de me tenir au courant des nouvelles du jour.  
On parle d'Archie ses obsèques se dérouleront demain, une belle description de cet gentil homme.  
"Sa famille et ses amis proche teindront un discourt à l'occasion."  
Ruby arrive avec mon café.

- C'est triste ce qui lui ai arrivé, une crise cardiaque si jeune, la vie ne pardonne à personne, pourtant c'était un homme si admirable et aimé de tous, il nous laissera un grand vide.  
- Tu as tout à fait raison... C'est bien triste.

Je m'arrête là, car sa mort a pour moi causé d'autant plus de dégât. Ruby s'assit en face.

- Tu compte faire un discourt, tu sais entent que Shérif ?  
- Non je ne pense pas, mais je serai présente. Dis moi tu sais si le maire y sera ?  
- Je n'ai aucune idée, mais elle devrait maire d'un village de 300 personnes tout le monde se connait, on perd un membre de notre famille ici.

Voilà je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de parler de Regina... La cloche indiquant l'arrivé d'un nouveau client sonna.

- Le travail m'appelle ! De plus il faudrait que Madame Mills, lui trouve un remplacent en tant que psychiatre.

Elle tourna les talons et s'approcha de la nouvelle table occupée.

Dans quelques heures aura lieu l'enterrement d'Archie, où en temps que maire je me dois d'y assister. Mais je n'ai aucune envie de sortir de ma cachette et de me montrer au grand jour, ou plutôt de revoir Swan. Je suis tellement bien dans ma maisonnette excentrée connue de personne. La vie doit reprendre son court, je dois oublier mon moment de lâcheté, je n'avais jamais fuis un conflit, j'étais une battante, non je suis une battante et cette Swan n'est qu'une bonne à rien ! Comment a t-elle osé ? Je pensais que les choses commençaient à s'apaiser entre nous, et que nous pourrions avoir une relation plus sereine. Ais-je été si idiote, si dupe ? Quelle faiblesse est venue fissurer ma barrière intérieure ?

Miss Swan est pourtant un bon shérif, et n'accuse personne sans avoir examiner toutes les preuves, et là elle n'a même pas attendu l'autopsie pour me nommer coupable ?! Et surtout d'user de ma vie familiale compliquer pour m'abattre.

Mais je ne suis pas comme ça, je suis Regina Mills qui a réussi à se faire un nom, un réputation, une notoriété. On ne m'efface pas si facilement.  
Swan n'a qu'à bien se tenir, je reviens et je ne compte pas oublier le tort qu'elle m'a fait.

* * *

Oui j'ai mis du temps à pondre ce mini récit,mais j'ai été malade.

bref à bientôt et j'espère plus vite, et tout cas j'ai une idée pour la suite plus qu'à mettre mes idées sur papiers (pas chose facile!)

Elira.


	3. Chapter 3

La suite, ça n'avance toujours pas, patience ! Encore un petit chapitre ... Désolée.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

La cérémonie avait été des plus belles et avait rassemblée beaucoup de monde. C'était émouvant, parfait Archie aurait été ravit... Mais je n'avais pas vu ma brune... Enfin Regina...qui est brune et que je cherche pour m'excuser. Emma qu'est qu'il t'arrive tu fais des lapsus de pensé. Bref, j'ai entendu qu'elle avait été présente, c'est déjà un bon point elle est de retour.  
Et dire qu'un shérif n'a pas réussit à trouver une personne recherchée dans une foule, qu'elle honte. Bon je fais faire le point.

-Graham, je prend ma pauses y'a pas de problème ? Dis-je à mon assistant.  
- Je contrôle la situation, t'inquiète ! Me répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Il est vraiment sympa ce mec, je suis contenté de travailler avec lui. Je marche et me dirige vers la plage, ça va me rafraîchir les idées ! Je m'assois sur un banc, branche mon iPod, sors une clope, l'allume et tire un bon coup dessus. Je ne suis pas ne grosse fumeuse, juste de temps en temps et ça fait du bien. Je monte le son et me met a chantonner : " Est-ce que quelqu'un ici a croisé mon amour, elle a les yeux noir et le corps d'une bombe, elle aime bien trai.." Stop flash choc.

Regina.  
Son regard noir.  
Sa silhouette de rêve.  
Son allure gracieuse.

J'arrache mes écouteurs, me lève avec rage et m'acharne à écrabouiller ma clope sur le sol. Emma Emma Emma Emma ! C'est pas possible, tu sors pour te détendre te vider la tête ne plus penser à elle et la seule image qui te vient quand tu chante Marguerite de Saez, est celle du maire. La femme la plus froide que tu connaissais, avec qui tu avais réussi a entretenir une relation de sympathie, qui tendait vers l'amical, jusqu'au jour au tu as tout gâché. Et là tu commences à fantasmer sur elle.

"Je deviens folle" murmurais-je en plongeant mon visage dans mes mains.

Il faut que je retourne au poste, et me plonge dans le boulot, je ne vois pas d'autre solution.  
Il était 19h passé, je m'étais assoupie sur un dossier, Graham était parti, quand le téléphone me réveilla. Prise d'un sursaut je décrocha instantanément :

"Bureau du shérif j'écoute ?  
-Shérif Swan, il faut que je vous parle, passez à mon bureau."  
Cette voix, cette intonation stricte et sévère, c'est elle. Je mis quelques secondes à répondre.  
"Entendu"  
Toujours le combiné sur l'oreille, le bip sonore résonnait.

* * *

Oui, oui je vous laisse comme ça. Prochaine chapitre confrontation Emma/Regina .

À bientôt !

Elira.


	4. Chapter 4

La suite ! Plus longue je crois, j'en ai un peu bavé, j'espère que c'est pas trop mal...

Bonne lecture

* * *

C'est bon je suis devant le bâtiment. Allez Emma tu peux le faire ! J'entre, il fait noir et le bureau de sa secrétaire est vide, un peu normal vu l'heure tardive de ce rendez-vous... Des faisceaux de lumière s'échappent de la porte de son bureau, au moins elle doit être là et se n'est pas un canular. Enfin cette atmosphère n'est pas très rassurante tout de même. J'ai bien peur de ce qu'elle me veut. Elle doit sûrement vouloir se venger... Après ce que je lui ai fais lors de notre dernier 'entretient', je comprendrai totalement. Je ne vais pas non plus jouer les martyrs, et arriver avec ma croix pour qu'elle me crucifie... Emma reprend toi , tu délires ! À trois je toque, un... Inspiration, deux... Expiration, trois "toc, toc"

- Entrez Miss Swan

Sa voix me fit frissonner. Je pris quand même mon courage à deux mains et entra dans la pièce.

- Dites moi, vous en avait mis du temps à pénétrer dans mon antre... Je vous fais si peur que ça Miss Swan ? Dit-elle d'une voix détachée avec un sourire en coin.  
- Non, non je... Oui. Bégaies-je, mes yeux tombant sur mes pieds enfin ils ne les avaient pas vraiment quittés.  
- Ce serait plutôt à moi de m'inquiéter à ce qui pourrait sortir de votre fine bouche, Emma.

Elle articula ce dernier mot, mon prénom ce qui me donna froid dans le dos. Et un silence glaciale s'installa alors que mon dos s'appuya contre la porte.

- Je vous ai rendu muette, ma chère ? Sourit-elle.

Je prend mon élan et m'avance sereinement vers son bureau.

- Du tout, oui vous revoir me fait perdre mes mots, car ce que je vous ai fait est indigne et honteux. Oui j'ai honte de vous avoir causé du tord, honte de vous avoir blessé, honte de mon comportement puérile et malsain, honte d'avoir briser notre relation. Et...

Je m'assois sur le siège face à elle, toujours en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses, et vous demande votre pardon. Votre absolution m'est très chère, je ferai tout pour ma rédemption, tout ce que vous voulez Regina. Je tiens à vous. Réellement.

Je finis mon discourt les larmes aux yeux prête à la serrer dans mes bras. J'avais réussis à lui faire tomber son masque de glace. Mais pas pour longtemps, elle le remit bien vite...

- Des paroles, encore des paroles, des belles paroles, mais vous ne m'aurez plus. Sortez d'ici !  
- Alors pourquoi m'avez-vous demandé de venir ?!  
- J'allais oublier, vous recevrez par mail demain la liste des nouvelles tâches que je vous demande de tenir secrètes. En temps que Shérif la ville à besoin de vos services.  
- Je ne comprend pas très bien ?  
- Je vous explique brièvement, vous devrais exercer la sécurité au abord de l'école lors de la rentré et la sortie des enfants. Puis une demande personnelle de Monsieur Gold, vous devrais surveiller son magasin d'antiquités toute la nuit, il ne souhaite pas délivrer la raison de cette demande. Vous comprenez bien qu'à un tel personnage, nous ne pouvons pas dire non. Voilà, et je tiens à ce que ces tâches soient effectuées par vous-même. Soyez à la hauteur de votre poste, Miss Swan, je tiens à la réputation de notre village.  
- C'est suicidaire, je ne tiendrai pas le rythme ?! M'écriais- je.  
- Ce n'est pas vous qui étiez prête à faire tout ce que je voulais il y quelques instants ?  
- Si c'est ma mort qui me donnera votre pardon, tuez moi toute suite ! M'exclamais-je en lui tendant mon arme de service.  
- Rangez moi cela, vous en serez amplement capable... Et puis ça ne serais pas jouissif. Souffla-t-elle dans un sourire qui lui montait jusqu'au yeux.  
- Vous êtes un monstre !  
- Tout à fait, vous n'avez toujours pas compris ?  
- C'est ce que vous voulez que tout le monde voit de vous, mais c'est faux vous le savez aussi bien que moi !  
- Je suis un monstre, je ne le suis plus, bipolaire Miss Swan ? Ria-t-elle.  
- Regina, je, je te connais, je sais ce qui ce cache dernière ton regard ténébreux. Murmurais-je en lui prenant les mains. Qu'elle douceur... Je descendis beaucoup trop vite de mon petit paradis, lorsqu'elle me poussa.  
- Sans est assez ! J'exige que vous sortez immédiatement, je ne veux plus vous revoir !

Je rebroussais chemin totalement déroutée. Les larmes coulaient tel un torrent sur mes joues glacées par le vent, alors que je me traînais jusqu'à chez moi. J'´habite dans une maison coupée en deux, de l'autre côté ma meilleure amie, Olivia Wilde l'occupée.  
Je m'endormi de tristesse sur mon canapé, plus ou moins prête à affronter de nouveau Regina. J'allais faire ce qu'elle souhaitait, elle verra qui est Emma Swan, de quoi elle est capable pour ceux à qui elle tient. Je n'allais pas renoncer comme tout les habitants, elle aura quelqu'un dans sa vie. Car elle se tue à petit feu emmitouflée dans sa solitude. Je ne lâche pas les gens qui ont besoin d'aide, même si elle ne veut pas se l'avouer.

* * *

Voilà ! Comment avez vous trouvé ce chapitre ? J'ai incrusté Olivia Wilde dans mon histoire elle aura un rôle, ça vous gêne ? :/

Bref à bientôt et merci :) !

Elira.


	5. Chapter 5

Je suis désolée pour le temps d'attente je n'ai aucune excuse.

Voilà la suite je ne sais pas si elle va vous plaire voilà !

* * *

Narration

Depuis près de trois semaines, Emma avait son nouvel emploi du temps. Elle se disait pour se motiver qu'elle était passée d'un boulot de jour à un de nuit, mais sans les avantages de travailler la nuit, comme les jours de congés et une meilleure rémunération. Enfin voilà elle était debout de 16h à 9h, et heureusement que son collège Graham était d'une réelle gentillesse et avait accepté sans poser de question d'être seul au bureau du Shérif. Ils avaient conclut un accord, en cas que quelconque problème elle était disponible, et puis les week-end il serait Shérif en civil, il "gardait" ses deux noirs de congé par semaine.

Tout le côté pratique était établi, mais du côté d'Emma c'était plus compliqué même si elle ne se l'avoué pas. Son organisme avait besoin de repos, elle avait perdu tout son éclat, le teint pâle comme malade, des cernes ridaient son visage angélique.  
Elle fonctionnait en mode automatique, comme si elle avait perdu son côté humain, plus de pensées, plus de sentiments, elle était devenu l'ombre d'elle même.

Toutes ces répercussions, pour des états d'ébriété la nuit sur la voie public, ainsi que des petites embrouilles de jeunes.

Un soir pourtant Emma s'était fait une frayeur, en arrêtant des jeunes en scooters déterminés à continuer leur tapage nocturne, elle avait même faillie appeler des renforts mais avait finalement pris son courage a deux mains et avait réussie à contrôler la situation et se faire respecter.

On est samedi 23 février, il fait un froid de canard, des flocons ne cessent de tomber en pleine rafale de vent. Le réveil de mon portable sonne la fin de mon calvaire, 7h aujourd'hui pas de gamins à surveiller lors de la descente du bus.

Je me réveille en sursaut par des coups à la porte qui relie les deux appartements de la maison et surtout par la voix sur excitée très reconnaissante de ma meilleure amie. "Cocotte, ma cocotte d'amour c'est moiiiii je peux entrer, c'est ultra urgent !"  
Je me lève avec difficulté, vêtu simplement d'un débardeur, et "rampe" jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvre et me fait étouffer par l'étreinte d'Olivia, accompagnée d'un cri strident.

- Salut, heureusement que je t'aime et que je te supporte car les réveilles de ce genre mériteraient une sacrée punition, marmonnais - je alors que nous nous installions dans mon canapé.  
- Oh oui puni moi, j'ai été une vilaine fille , dit-elle d'une voix lubrique tout en retenant un fou rire.  
- Oui alors qu'elle est cette urgence ?

Je levais un sur cils interrogateur. Pas du tout la tête à entrer dans notre jeu de "séduction".  
- Tu vas pas me croire !

Elle se tourna vers moi, assise en tailleur et me prit les mains.

- J'ai été prise pour le poste de psychiatre de la ville ! Tu te rends compte c'est géant, je m'en rend même pas encore compte, je sors tout juste d'un rendez-vous avec le maire.

Je lui sourit en analysant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Voyant mon silence elle continua.

- Fini d'être l'assistance du Dr. Walde, enfin un poste rien qu'à moi, je me sens grandir du coup ! Je serais toujours une paire de mains en cas d'accident au dispensaire. Et puis il va falloir que je prenne rendez-vous avec tout les anciens patient d'Archie, pour prendre connaissance et leur demander si ils souhaitent que je lisse les notes de mon confrère, ou commencer un nouveau un travail avec moi. Je suis toute excitée !

- Ouais ça se voit, je suis contente pour toi, viens là tu mérite un câlin. Mais sinon tu ne m'avait pas dit que tu avais postulé pour le poste ? Petite cachotière va !

- Je sais, mais ça c'est fait naturellement, je discutais avec Ruby qui se plaignait d'être devenu "l'oreille attentive" de tout le village et que ce n'était pas son boulot, elle aimait les ragots, ça s'arrêter là.

- Hum oui c'est vrai, la pauvre.

- Et c'est plutôt toi la petite cachotière, j'ai remarqué tes horaires, c'est n'importe quoi ?! Pourquoi ? Et t'as vu ta tête on dirait un zombie !

- C'est une longue histoire...

- C'est pas problème, j'ai tout mon temps.

Elle croisa les bras contre son torse, elle était remontée. C'est vrai que je ne lui cachait jamais rien. Alors je commença à lui raconter.

- Mais c'est interdit d'exploiter des personnes comme cela, tu sais qu'il y a des choses qui s'appellent des lois, tu devrais porter plainte !

- C'est pas si simple que ça, je le fait pour Regina, elle veut ça, je le fait.

- Non tu ne me le fait pas à moi Emma, tu es bien la dernière de cette ville à devenir son petit toutou ?! Qu'est tu devenus ? Tu me cache quelque chose d'autre..

- C'est Regina je lui ai fait une merde, alors je m'excuse.

- De cette manière là... T'as commis un meurtre, pour lui obéir de cette manière là ?  
- Non non ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je ne comprends pas si tu veux t'excuser, rien de mieux qu'une discussion pour démêler tout les nœuds.

- J'ai essayé, mais je me suis retrouvée avec ces tâches.

- Ne me fait pas ce regard de chien battu, je ne te crois tout simplement pas. Il y a autre chose.

- Oui sans doute mais je ne sais pas encore quoi... C'est mon amie.

- Ah bon ? Elle est ou ? Je ne là vois pas ? Moi je suis ton amie et je suis présente pour toi !

- C'est quoi cette crise de jalousie, qu'est qu'il t'arrive ?

- Je veux que tu craches le morceau, tu comprends, c'est pour ton bien tu ne peux pas continuer ainsi.

- hm... Je veux retrouver sa confiance, c'est quelqu'un de bien au fond dernière son masque j'ai pu le voir...

Je tourna la tête et me perdu dans mes pensées, que de souvenir de Regina gentille, chaleureuse, souriante. Tout ces moments passés me manque affreusement. Le travail m'empêche de me morfondre. Une voix me sortie de mes rêves:

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Comment ça ? Oui,comme une amie..

- Non je veux dire, es-tu amoureuse d'elle ?

- Pourquoi tu veux que tout le monde joue dans la même cours que toi ? Dis-je avec un faux sourire essayant de changer le tournant de la conversation.

- C'est sérieux Emma, tu ressens quelque chose pour elle ?

- Oui, je ne sais pas, non. Je suis perdue...

- Hm, je voix, je pense que tu es en plein conflit intérieur, tu ne veux pas éprouver ces sentiments, c'est nouveau, et puis tu agis comme si ils étaient l'étoile qui te montre ton chemin dans le noir.

Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Et me laissa bercer par ma cocotte. Le temps passa doucement, j'étais toujours dans un état de bug, quand elle prit parole.  
- Tu sais comment j'étais habillée pour l'entretient avec Regina? Ma robe noir avec se beau décolleté. Et elle n'a pas su lâcher son regard de ma poitrine ! Et m'a ajouté à l'oreille en m'accompagnant vers la sortie " Jolie pendentif Miss Wilde". Je pensais aller lui répondre en fin d'après midi...

Je me redressa d'un coup, mince qu'est que je vais bien pouvoir dire, que je suis jalouse qu'elle l'ai appelé "Miss", et surtout que je ne voulais pas ...

- Oui ? Qu'est qu'il y a ?

- Euh nan rien un truc dans mon dos...

- Et c'est quoi le feu qui jaillit de tes joues ?

Elle me fit un clin d'œil, je baissa la tête. Je capitula.

- Je ne sais même pas si j'aime les filles ? J'en ai jamais embrasée, mise à part complètement bourrée dans des soirées étudiantes... Je crois avoir le begin pour elle, mais il faut d'abord que je retrouve son amitié ... Pfff

- Quoi attends !? Je ne t'ai jamais embrassé depuis le temps qu'on se connait ? Quelle amie honteuse je fais !

* * *

Voili voilo !

J'aimerai bien vos avis

À bientôt :)

Élira


End file.
